Truly Timeless
by inuyashaxkagome321
Summary: Omi's switched to the Heylin side and is with Chase Young. He likes being with the beautiful immortal, but he misses his friends.Will he choose to stay with CY or return to his friends? r/r! OmiChase and a little OmiRai -Discontinued Until Further Notice!
1. Chapter 1

Truly Timeless

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write this all the time, but just so you know, this is for ****all**** my stories! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Chase Young would have a side kick that's ME and would totally be in love with me!!!**

…**yeah, never gunna happen, but a girl can dream, can't she?**

I laid across Chase Young's lap in cat form, being pet by said person. It felt most strange and most wonderful at the same time. Strange because he was supposed to be my enemy, for he was on the Heylin side. Wonderful because it felt so very good and so…natural. Like him petting me was perfectly normal. But it shouldn't feel like that.

I'm Omi, a Xiaolin monk, one who saves the world. He is Heylin, one who tries to take over the world. That would be most bad.

And yet laying in his lap felt most definitely did not feel bad. It felt…nice.

Chase's hand came down on my head to scratch behind my ears, making me lose my…what was it? Box car of thoughts? No, that didn't sound right. Well, whatever it is, I was no longer thinking about how things should be. I was practically delirious with the pleasure of being scratched behind the ears.

"What are you thinking about, little one?" came the beautiful under lord's voice. Wait! Beautiful?

Instead of answering, I merely purred and snuggled deeper in his lap. That seemed to satisfy him.

Since when have I thought of Chase Young, my immortal enemy, as beautiful? I turned my head to study his face.

Well, he certainly wasn't ugly. Far for it, actually. He had beautiful silk black hair that was this way and that, yet still looked perfectly in control. He had pleasant facial features, like one Kimiko would say looked like a 'supermodel'. His smirk was, though taunting, made me feel strange. He was well toned and fairly tall. Then I looked at his eyes.

They were beautiful, russet eyes that looked intelligent and crafty. They were the only place that seemed to show his true age. They were ageless.

Timeless.

"Something you find interesting, Omi?"

I came back to my senses and realized he'd caught me staring. I turned my head away quickly, blushing a bright red. He chuckled lightly. It was silent for a moment.

"Change back to human form," he said suddenly, looking at me once again. I glanced up at him questionably, momentarily forgetting to be embarrassed. As ordered, I quickly changed back to human form. It felt strange to be human after being a cat for so long. I would have fallen over if Chase Young had not caught me.

I looked up at him again, waiting for the next order, or at least for him to explain why he wanted me to change back into a human for. He merely looked at me, seemingly studying me. I felt myself blush again. I most definitely disliked blushing!

Suddenly, soft, warm lips were on mine. My eyes nearly popped out of my head! _He was kissing me! Chase Young was kissing ME!!!_

His arms wrapped around my waist, causing me to gasp in surprise. He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into my mouth for a soft, almost loving kiss. As I got over my surprise, I started kissing him back. My whole body felt burning hot and cold at the same time! A most curious feat.

Eventually, he pulled away so I could catch breath. As I did, I realized we were no longer sitting on his throne chair, but laying on the floor, with him hovering over me. I looked up at his eyes. They were darker then usual and burning with an intense beauty. He came down on me again, this time trailing kissed down my neck and continuing down my shoulder. Everything seemed to fade away. Everything but the beautiful, russet eyed man above him as the night went on.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! OmiChase, no flames please. This is my first almost lemon I've ever written. Hope I did ok. **

**Oh, yeah, incase, you didn't get it, 'box car of thoughts' means 'train of thought' in Omi-lish. Lol! I loves my little Omi's not-so-good sayings! XD **

**So, anyway, Read and Review please!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


	2. Chapter 2

Truly Timeless: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Xiaolin Showdown as much as rainbows lead to a pot o' gold. They don't. ****L **

I woke up in Chase's room alone. It was most early in the morning. Chase Young must have woken up to train.

I shifted in the bed, immediately noticing how sore I felt. I blushed as I thought of the reasons behind that. Yesterday had been…most…nice. And Chase- Chase had been nice too. At least it had _felt _nice. After Chase had brought me to his room, he wasted no time getting me in his bed. I remember the word he had said as a chant as the pleasure rose. "_Mine, mine, mine, mine…"_

My stomach grumbled loudly, bringing of my not-so-innocent thoughts.

As though he heard it, Chase walked in the room with a tray of food. I started blushing again, sure he knew what I was thinking of. He smirked when he saw that.

"Hello, little one," he said in a slightly husky voice. "What ever are you thinking about that could cause you to blush so?" Great, now he was mocking me.

Before I could answer, he swooped me up in his arms, placing a small kiss on my cheek. I smiled up at him and snuggled close. It didn't feel strange at all. I felt completely at peace in his presence. It wasn't that he no longer seemed evil. He was most definitely evil. It was just that I no longer cared.

Before I could get lost in my thoughts, Wuya came through the door, looking slightly disgusted at our embrace.

"An new Shen-Gun-Wu reveled itself," she announced, "We better hurry before those goody-goody monks get it." I started slightly at the mention of my frie- former companions. I looked up at Chase Young and he did not look happy.

"Very well then," he drawled slowly. "Come Omi."

I followed him as he walked toward the door, trying to prepare myself for seeing my former companions again.

**A/N: Hmm…I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I couldn't figure out how to change it though, so this is it. Hope it's good.**

**R/R Please!!!**** Reviews are like chocolate to authors! J**

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


	3. Truly Timeless: Chapter 3

Truly Timeless: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Story mine, characters not. Comprende?**

We were all on Dojo, currently flying towards a new Shen-Gun-Wu. Though I doubt any of us was thinking of the new magical object. I know I wasn't. I didn't even know what the thing was. I was far too busy thinking of our sweet, little water dragon. His innocent smile and his happy, but determined nature. His totally awesome water powers(but you'll _never _hear me tell him that! He has enough of an ego already!). Even Omi's 'I know more then you' attitude. It felt strange without him. Down right to it-

I miss him.

Omi was one of us. One of the Xiaolin Warriors. He shouldn't be with the evil dragon lord. He should be with here, on the side of good, being his happy-go-lucky self.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my depressing thoughts. I turned to see Kimiko, smiling kind of sadly. "Don't worry Rai, we'll get Omi back," she said quietly. Seems I'm not the only one worrying about our little friend.

"You betcha boots we will," Clay said comfortingly. "Not even that snake Chase Young and his cats can stop us!"

'They're right,' I thought. 'No matter what, we'll get Omi back from that smug bastard.'

I turned back toward the front, with renewed confidence.

"Yeah, that bastard Chase Young's gunna wish he never even looked at Omi when we're through with him!" I said, turning to all my friends with a smirk on my face.

'All but one…'

**A/N: Well, here's the 3****rd**** chapter. Sorry it took me awhile.**

**This chapter isn't much, but here it is. **

**Hope it's acceptable.**

_**! !**_

_**! R/R !**_

_**! !**_

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


	4. Chapter 4

Truly Timeless Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yes, Xiaolin Showdown is mine! Just like pigs fly, baboons dress in leotards and dance up on a rainbow to the moon, and clowns aren't creepy (and sheesh, they be **_**creepy**_**!)**

********

**And a thank you to my reviewers:**

**xsmokeandmirrorsx**

**MoonLightView**

********

_**Enjoy!!!**_

Chase Young, Wuya, and I were running quickly to get to the Shen-Gun-Wu. Well, I was not actually running. Chase was carrying me since I couldn't run quite as fast as them. And they are most fast! They're running so fast that everything looked like a big blur. But then they did have special powers that I do not.

I don't feel well. I don't want to be here. I don't want to see my friends. No, wait, my _former_ friends. They are good. And I am evil now.

It felt as though there was a pit in my stomach as I looked up at the dragon lord. He was focused on getting to our destination. Was he really worth it? For me to lose my friends and Master Fung? Basically everything I once protected? Though Chase did look very handsome, as Kimiko would have said. Kimiko…

The pit grew more and I tried to turn my attention back to Chase. His hair was very windblown, yet still seemed to be in place. Eyes narrowed and seemingly missing nothing in his path. And his face…

I drifted off, the pit in my stomach disappearing. 'Of course he's worth it!" I thought, slightly disgusted with myself for thinking otherwise. 'He's perfection itself and I-I think I love him…'

Chase stopped suddenly, catching me off guard. I'd been so focused on, well, him that I had forgotten where we were going. I turned to look at what was ahead of us. The pit came back full force.

My frie- the Xiaolin monks were there, looking at us. At me. Kimiko looked as though she were about to cry. Clay looked as unreadable as usual, but carried a aura of sadness. And Raimundo- His looked startled me the most. He looked very angry and was glaring at the Heylin warrior that was currently carrying me in his arms. Wait a minute-

I quickly jumped out of Chase's arms, blushing once again as I landed next to him. Chase frowned slightly, glancing down at me, but then returned his attention to the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Whatever is the matter?" Chase Young asked tauntingly, smirking at them, though he seemed to direct it mostly towards Raimundo.

"You goddamn know what's wrong, you bastard!" Raimundo spat at him, his glaring seemingly going up a notch. Chase Young's smirk grew wider.

"Why now, that's no way for a Xiaolin warrior to talk," he drawled. "Your Master Fung would be displeased with you, wind dragon." Chase stepped in front of me, blocking my view to my friends.

Raimundo cried out a battle cry as he leaped towards Chase Young. Automatically, I jumped in front of him. "Repulse the Monkey," I cried as I diverted Raimundo's attack. He got tossed backwards, landing on his feet. I froze as he looked up at me. He looked so…hurt. Sad. Betrayed. My stomach flip flopped. I never saw him look like that. Never. His expression changed to an unreadable mask as he attacked again, only this time at me.

"Sword of the Storm, Wind," he yelled as he activated his Shen-Gun-Wu. I quickly dodged, landing perfectly with a flip. I heard a roar and looked to see what was going on. Chase was in his dragon form, in a Xiaolin Showdown with Clay.

lan

I turned back to Raimundo, right before he landed a blow to me right in the stomach. I grimaced and kneeled slightly. It really hurt.

"Oh, darn it Omi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I glanced up to see his face. He didn't have his mask on anymore. In fact he looked…worried. Worried? Raimundo never looked worried. He always hide that expression, along with fear. "You alright?" I looked up at him to see him offering me a hand. He didn't look so sad anymore. He just looked like Raimundo on any regular day at the Xiaolin Temple. I looked down from his face to hism hand. In that second, I almost took it. Almost.

"Omi!" I snapped back to reality and looked back. Chase Young stood there, the Shen-Gun-Wu on hand. Seems the showdown was over. Chase won.

I leaped back from Raimundo and followed as Chase as he ran off to return to his palace.

"Omi! Wait!" I looked back to see my frie- former friends looking at me pleadingly I turned and ran off to catch up to the beautiful dragon lord that held my interest. Away from the side of good. Away from my friends.

**A/N: Here's the Fourth Chapter!!! Hope it's ok… This is my first battle scene, I hope it's ok. I know there isn't a lot of OmiChase in this chapter, but don't worry, it's coming. **

**Don't be afraid to tell me if this story sucks, unless your gunna be all 'EWWWW OMI AND CHASE OMG SOOOO GROSS!!!' Sorry, your gunna hafta get over it or don't read it in the first place!!! It ain't rocket science!!!**

**Ok, so anyway, before I started on my little rant, read and enjoy!**

**AND REVIEW!!!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truly Timeless Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

********

**Thx for reviewing:**

**xsmokeandmirrorsx**

**MoonLightView**

**Shikamaru's lazy twin **

****

_**Well, Enjoy!**_

I turned to look around after I woke up. Chase was not here. _Again._

It has been a few days after the Showdown. Chase has been acting most strange since then. For example, right after we returned, he said he was going out to train. And he did not bring me. He always brings me.

And when he returned, he said he was very tired and went to bed immediately. It was not even 10 o'clock yet and he usually stays up very late.

Then the next day, I caught him looking at me strangely. He looked…mad. After he realized I saw him, he quickly left. That had been the only time I saw him all day. Even at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he either already ate or decided to wait for later. It was the same the next day. And the next.

I have had enough! I do not know why he is angry with me, but I will find out!

I leaped out of bed, determined to find him and find out why he was mad. If I had to search the whole place, I would find him.

I looked around for a while and finally found him in one of the training rooms. He was meditating and looked like he did not wish to be disturbed. I almost walked away, a little scared to interrupt him. But…

"What is it Omi," Chase Young suddenly said, not even moving an inch. It had not sounded like a question, more like a demand. I felt my ire rise, but forced it down. It was not wise to get in a fight with Chase Young, especially when he was like this.

"Well…," I hesitated. How could I say what I wanted to say without making him more angry? He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. It did not look friendly. More like threatening. He has not looked at me like that since I joined him on the Heylin side.

"Why are you avoiding me!" I blurted, my anger starting to get the best of me. "You have not looked at me in the eye since we returned from the Showdown! I have not done anything wrong! Why are you so very angry! What-"

Chase abruptly stood up and pinned me to the wall. He no longer had on his calm façade. He looked absolutely furious!

"Do _not _yell at me," he hissed angrily, "I'm not the one that was ashamed to be seen with you in front of your _friends…_!"He said the last word in a low hiss, trailing off.

I looked up at him and blinked. "What?" My mind went completely blank with surprise. If anything, this seemed to make him angrier.

"When you noticed those Xiaolin monks staring, you leaped away from me! You were ashamed to be seen like that!" Chase's glare darkened, almost challenging me to deny what he said.

'WHAT?!' I thought. "What is he talking about? It sounds almost like he is- But there is no way! Could he be-? Is he actually-?'

"You are jealous?!" I asked out loud, the words sounding strange when relating to him. Chase Young?! _Jealous?!_ Those words did not fit together at all.

Chase abruptly looked away from me, seemingly to find the wall across the room suddenly interesting.

"I am NOT jealous," he said, some of his anger disappearing. "I merely wish for you to know I do not take double standards." He let me go and took a step away, still not looking at me. "Especially with the way you acted with your _friend _there."

'He IS jealous!' I thought, shocked. 'And of my friends! He thinks I ashamed to be seen with him! That could not be farther from the truth!'

"Oh, no, that was not why I leaped away," I said quickly, not wanting him to believe something so ridicules any longer. "It is just…It was strange seeing them again. We have been through so much in the past and now I am their enemy. We had been friends for so long. I-I believe I miss them." I said, looking toward the wall Chase had been looking at. I really did miss them. Master Fung had raised me since I was small. Dojo, most definitely odd, had always been there for me. Kimiko had taught me about 'Goo Zombies' and Clay had been a very good, reliable friend. And Raimundo…he had been my very best friend. But now…

Arms were around me and I glanced up in surprise. Chase was looking down at me, no longer looking mad. He looked happy. As happy as he would allow himself to show anyway. He pulled me too him in a tight hug and kissed me lightly on the lips. I relaxed in his arms, kissing him back. I should not be worrying about my past. That had already happened and now I have to look forward to my future. My future with Chase Young.

'And without my-the Xiaolin Warriors…even my best friend'

**A/N: Well, here's the 5th**** chapter. It was OmiChase fluff-ish and a little itty bit OmiRai, though they were only mentioned. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Let me explain something. This IS an OmiChase fanfic, but I might have it end with Omi going back to the side of good. I'm not really sure though. And I think Rai likes Omi. And I mean **_**likes **_**likes**__**him. I went back and read the last few chapters and realized it seemed like Rai's crushing on Omi. I didn't really mean to have it like that, but it would be very interesting for the story line. Lol! **

**So…**

**Chase Young likes Omi(yep), Rai likes Omi(yep), Omi likes Chase (no duh!), and Omi **_**could**_** like Rai? Hmmmm... Maybe. We'll have to find out won't we. X3 (tee-hee! I'm such a little demon!)**

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. Hope your enjoying my story!**

**.**

**REVIEW!.**

**Until Next Time,**

**inuyashaxkagome321**


	6. Chapter 6

Truly Timeless: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: IT…DOES…NOT…BELONG…TO…ME!!!**

*********

_**A little thx for my oh so patient reviewers:**_

_**xsmokeandmirrorsx**_

_**MoonLightView**_

_**Shikamaru's lazy twin **_

_**Empress Yugi **_

_**FabioandRichard4Ever **_

_**Sagerune **_

_**insaneschitsoid **_

_*********_

**HOPE YOU ENJOY ^__^!!!**

*********

"URRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

A loud crash echoed throughout the woods outside the Xiaolin Temple as I took down some trees in one "Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Well, that sure helped my mood. Not. I paced around as I got even more frustrated. I've been out here for more that an hour and I was still as riled up as when I first came out here.

'So close,' I thought angrily. 'Omi was so close and we just let him slip away! We let him go back to that-that monster!' I punched a tree angrily, only achieving in making my hand sore.

"He almost came with us," I whispered, my anger changing to despair. "He almost took my hand…" I glanced at the ground as the memory came back to me.

_FLASH BACK_

_After Omi leaped to protect Chase, I lost it. I became so mad and depressed that I fought off against him. I didn't really know what I was doing until I heard that little gasp of pain. I snapped out of it and looked at Omi, only to realized I had just hit him! _

"_Oh, darn it Omi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I looked down at him worriedly. I didn't hit him too hard…did I?_

_Omi glanced up at me with a pained frown. Apparently I did._

"_You alright?" I asked, offering him a hand. Omi had looked…normal. Like he was himself. Like he was my friend again._

_He looked at my hand and seemed to be about to take it. I felt a little flutter of hope. Omi _did_ still like us! He isn't evil! He's going to come back!_

"_Omi!" the little water dragon reacted instantly to his name. I tried to reach out to him, but he had already leaped away from me. Away from me and toward HIM._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

I clutched my hand so tight that it turned white. "If only that cold-blooded bastard hadn't interrupted!" I snarled, angry again. "One more minute and I know Omi would have taken my hand! Not to mention the _way _Chase talked to him, like Omi belonged to him! He doesn't! Omi belongs to ME!"

I paused in a rant to catch my breath, then realized the implications of what I just said. "Er-us! Not me! Us! As in the Xiaolin Warriors!" I felt my face flush as I tried to justify what I had said to no one in particular. I sighed as I slumped against a tree that had survived my previous tortures. "Definitely not me…"

*****

Dark chuckling echoed through the room as the evil underlord looked down at the wind dragon through his magical eye ball. The fool was pining over Omi. His innocent little 'friend' which was now on the Heylin side.

"You can try, whelp," Chase sneered demeaningly at the troubled teen. "But Omi _is _mine…no one will take him from me." His eyes narrowed dangerously at the mere thought - it was sorely tempting to hunt down the monk and tear him to shreds for thinking about taking what was his. It's not like it would take that long. Maybe he should…

"Chase?" Omi's voice echoed in the room as he peeked in. "What are you doing?"

Chase turned around and smiled sultrily at _his_ little one. "It is nothing important," he answered, walking over to the water dragon after sending the eyeball away. "A more important question - what _should _we be doing right now?"

Smirking playfully, he pressed Omi against the wall. Omi couldn't help but gulp at the expression on the underlord's face. Chuckling at his expression, Chase banished all thoughts of the irritating Xiaolin monk. For now anyway.

*********

**AN: Here's the sixth chapter. Sorry for the long delay. I was busy for a while, and **_**then**_** I got sick!!! =( Thx for waiting anyway!!! **

**Sorry for the not a lot of OmiChase action, but idk what to really write. I'm sure I'll come up with something soon though. **

**Oh, and I may start showing a bit more of Rai's POV, since there's a new little **_**love **_**triangle! X3 **

**Okay, just to keep the facts straight…**

**Chase likes Omi, Rai likes Omi, Omi likes Chase, and maybe Omi **_**could **_**like Rai? Still not entirely sure. I never even really considered a RaiOmi pairing and frankly, it's kinda intriguing. **

**So, anyway…**

**OMICHASE 4EVER!!!**

…**right?**

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


	7. Chapter 7

Truly Timeless: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! IT…AIN'T…MINE!!!**

*********

_**A thx for my reviewers:**_

_**xsmokeandmirrorsx**_

_**MoonLightView**_

_**Shikamaru's lazy twin **_

_**Empress Yugi **_

_**FabioandRichard4Ever **_

_**Sagerune **_

_**insaneschitsoid **_

*****

**Please Enjoy and **_**REVIEW!!!**_

*********

I looked up at the ceiling, lost in my thoughts. Chase had been acting a little different lately. He's been very…possessive. Well, more possessive then usual anyway. He's been practically following me everywhere, and when he wasn't, one of his cat warriors were. At first it hadn't bothered me, but after days and days without stop, it's gotten most annoying and it even concerns me a little.

I thought back to a few days back when I had found Chase looking through his magical eye. I could have sworn I had heard Raimundo's voice then, but why would Chase be watching him?

I glanced over at the now sleeping Chase Young. This was the only time where Chase _wasn't _watching. He looked very relaxed, something you don't really get to see when he was awake. When he was awake, he always looked a little stiff. Though he was still beautiful.

'What are you up to?' I wondered, trying to come up with a few scenarios, but coming up blank. Was he planning on attacking the temple? No, he'd tell me if he was. Then what could it be?

Could he like Raimundo?

I mentally slapped himself, shocked by the very thought. There is absolutely _no_ way Chase could like Raimundo. He never paid any attention to him, he'd always paid attention to _me_.

'But he's paying attention to him now,' a traitorous voice said in my head.

'No!' I mentally protested, 'There is most definitely no way he likes Raimundo. Absolutely. No. Way.'

Omi glanced at Chase again, only to realize he had woken up. Chase was staring at me silently, trying to interpret what I was thinking. Then he smirked.

"Good morning little one," he drawled, pulling me into an embrace. Then I yanked away.

"It is not that good," I said snappishly, receiving a surprised looked from my lover. Before he could react, I got out of the bed and hurried out of the room.

*********

**AN: My 7th**** chapter. And my 2****nd**** chapter written today. I felt so guilty about the wait, I just had to. So SORRY!!!=(**

**OOOOoooooo, looks like there's a little trouble with our favorite couple *smirks evilly*. Ha! Chase liking Raimundo? Puh-lease! Hope Omi finds that out soon! X3**

**An I hope you liked it! It's kinda short, but at least it's something.**

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


	8. Chapter 8

**Truly Timeless: Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: …XIAOLIN…SHOWDOWN…AIN'T…MINE! Clear enough for ya?! Good.**

*********

_**Thx for reviewing:**_

_**Xsmokeandmirrorsx MoonLightView Shikamaru's lazy twin **_

_**Empress Yugi FabioandRichard4Ever Sagerune **_

_**Insaneschitsoid itachimyitachi **_

_*********_

**Enjoy please!**

*********

I am still hazing-er smoking…whatever it is, about what had happened. It has been three days since I blew up at Chase and I've been avoiding him the whole time. A very hard feat, I assure you. Then again, maybe he has not even _tried _to find me.

I'm laying outside his palace, glowering at the sky. It has been three whole days and he does not seem to even care that I am angry with him! Pompous underlord! Maybe he did not care I was angry. He probably wanted _Raimundo _instead!

I scowled at nothing in particular at that thought. Stupid Raimundo, why do he not just jump off a cliff! My thoughts abruptly froze. Did I…really just think that?! I did not want Raimundo hurt! He is…was my friend! I did not was harm to befall him.

And besides. Chase can not like Raimundo. They were too much alike, both most stubborn. And Chase had been jealous of the wind dragon because he thought I would want to leave him and return to my friends. _And _if the underlord wanted Raimundo, why would he become more possessive than usual?

A shadow suddenly came over me, interrupting my thoughts. I glanced up to see said underlord standing over me. His expression was unreadable.

Instead of pulling me up and demanding to know what was wrong like I thought he would, he simply sat beside me. It was silent for a moment as we stared at the sky.

"…are you still upset little one?" I glanced up at him as he spoke, still staring at the sky.

"No," I simply said, getting up and sitting on his lap. His arms came around me comfortably.

"Good."

Neither of us said anything after that, we simply enjoyed each others company as the sun lowered in the sky.

*********

**A/N: Awwww! Major OmiChase fluff! X3**

**Once again, sorry 'bout the wait. Writers block mixed with laziness ain't a good combination. **

**Translations: **_**Hazing-er smoking…whatever it is **_**- steaming. **

**Omi's so cute with his bad slang! I lurves him so much!^_^**

**Okay, just so you know, I don't really have a plot. If a big mystery somehow suddenly pops up, lucky yous. Each chapter I write, I'm pulling out of thin air. So please don't suspect some 'big plot', cause there ain't one. Got it? Good. Hope you keep reading anyway!**

**READ AND **_**REVIEW**___**POR FAVOR!!!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


End file.
